


Fraser wakes with a smile

by Prettyunique



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the last episode of the second season</p><p>(did I mention I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight

It’s been 3 weeks now since I told Ray, the only person I told I was gay. I guess like every gay man I always knew I was, deep down.

Flashback

Fraser walks into the station

 

“Hey, Ray”

“You called me Ray, so you’re back?” says Vecchio

“Yep”

“How much of you is back?” asks Vecchio

“100%”

“Welcome back, alright lets go”

“Actually I just came to tell you I’m leaving”

 

Vecchio looks at him

 

“For a while, I’m going to Canada for a few weeks” Ben tells him

“Was that you’re choice?”

 

Fraser nods

Vecchio looks at him again

 

“I will be back...I promise” Ben reassures him

“Ok”

“I...uh I wanted to tell you before I leave that...you don’t have to worry about me and Francesca”

“Dude, it’s cool you said nothing happened and I believe you”

“It didn’t” Ben says

“I know because she’s my sister”

“No, because she’s not my type and she’s...you know, the wrong species”

“What...oh, oh you’re...”

“Gay, yes” Ben cuts him off

 

Turnbull walks in

 

“Sir, we should start going”

“Right” Ben replies

“Hey, let me drive you”

“No, it’s alright Turnbull has the day off” Ben tells him

 

Turnbull walks out

 

“So you’re just going to say that and go”

“Do you have something to say?” Ben asks

“No”

 

End of Flashback

 

I think in retrospect if I did it any other way, I would have chickened out.

Fraser walks down the station halls

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Ray Vecchio”

“You found him” Ray replies

“I’m sorry there must be a mistake. I’m talking about Detective Raymond Vecchio of the Chicago Police Department”

 

Ray pulls out his badge

 

“Detective Raymond Vecchio of the Chicago Police Department...everyone here knows who I am Fraser how about you”

 

A few hours later

 

Ray downs the rest of his beer and gets up. He dressed in a three piece black suit he makes his way across the room which seemed like two islands away.

 

“May I have this dance?” asks Ray

 

Fraser looks behind him until he realises the question was aimed at him

 

“Yes”

 

Fraser wakes

 

The next day Fraser walks into the station

 

“Hi, Fraser”

“Francesca, have you seen Ray?” Ben asks her

“Constable, a word”

 

Fraser leaves the station and heads for Ray’s apartment

 

So I found him in the cemetery

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Snapping out of my daydream I nod

 

“Do you find me attractive?” asks Ray

 

Oh, yes...wait does he want me to answer that honestly

 

“Well, you find me attractive?” Ray asks again

“In what sense”

 

Stalling, I can’t lie through

 

“Very much so yes”

 

We’re back to talking about his ex again...Stella. I’ve never met the woman and I already hate her. No I don’t, I’m just...yes I am jealous, so sue me.

 

A few days later Fraser wakes in the car

“Nice dream, I take it”

What are we doing here...ah surveillance”

 

Of his ex wife no doubt, who it’s pretty obvious he’s still in love with.

 

A few weeks later in the Consulate

 

“I’m sorry, but you’re never going to convince me that curling is a sport. It will always be just sweeping to me”

 

Ray stands

 

“I have to make a phone call”

“Stella?” Ben asks not looking up

 

Silence

 

“Yes, I know about you two”

“Of course you do...how much do you know?” asks Ray

“I know that you’ve been back together 5 weeks now”

“Listen...”

“Ray, you don’t have to explain” Ben cuts him off

“You’re not going to tell me I’m making a mistake”

“You won’t know unless you try” Ben replies

“So, you think it’s a good idea?”

“You certainly look happier”

 

Ray smiles

 

“So, speaking of secrets”

“What?” Ben asks

“Fraser, you know that there is nothing you can tell me that would stop me wanting to be your partner”

“I don’t know what...”

“Ok, maybe you’re not ready to tell me yet” Ray cuts him off “Maybe you’ll never be ready to tell me. Just know when you are I’m a good listener”

 

Silence

 

“Ok, well I’m going to make some coffees”

“You’re right” Ben says

“Sorry?”

“I’m...gay...how did you know?” asks Ben

 

Ray shrugs

 

“I can read people”


	2. Love lost...maybe?

11 months later

Fraser walks into the station

 

“What happened?”

“Nothing...it doesn’t matter” replies Ray

“Wow, this is going to take forever to sort through”

“Well, good luck with that ‘cause I won’t be here tomorrow” says Ray

“You don’t know that, Ray”

“Yea I do Fraser, my undercover is over and so will my employment”

 

Silence

 

“So Ray any relation to Stella?”

“She’s his wife” Ben replies

“Really?”

“She’s not my wife” Ray replies

“Oh, sorry girlfriend”

“Actually she’s not that either”

“Since when?” Ben asks

“Last night”

“What happened?”

“Nothing drastic, I mean...I thought we were doing the right thing. But she still doesn’t want kids and I still do...well I’m going to cry into my coffee now anyone want one”

“No thanks”

“Pass” replies Vecchio

 

Ray leaves

 

“Can you tell when he’s joking?” asks Vecchio

“Sure, he gets a...what?”

 

Vecchio shakes his head ‘nothing’

 

“Benny, I really didn’t leave because of what you told me”

“I know” Ben replies

“I’m just happy that you felt comfortable to tell me. I take it I’m the only one who knows”

“Yea”

“So you haven’t told...”

 

Vecchio nods towards the door

 

“Ray, no” Ben answers

“Ah”

“I didn’t say he doesn’t know”

“Oh, so he worked it out” asks Vecchio

“Pretty much”

“You didn’t tell him the whole story?”

“What whole story?”

“Oh, I don’t know the fact that you have...feelings for him”

“I’m not in love with, Ray” Ben replies

“I never mentioned love”

“Ray’s straight”

“I beg to differ” replies Vecchio

“Ray, despite what you might think clothes do not determine a man’s sexuality”

“I beg to diff...you really like him don’t you?”

“(Sighs) the first night I had a dream”

“I don’t really want to...”

“Relax, it’s not...there was no sex involved, at least not that night” Ben cuts him off

 

Vecchio looks at him

 

“We were at a party”

“And?” asks Vecchio

 

Fraser smile

 

“We just danced, it was only for a minute but in that moment I knew”

“Haven’t you learned anything, Benny life’s too short” Vecchio replies

“That’s all very well and good but in reality once I tell him I can’t take it back”

 

Ray walks in

 

“It’s official, I’m out of a job”

“Ray, I’m so sorry. Maybe he’ll reconsider”

“Doubt it, besides he has a long list of people who have been here longer than me who are waiting for promotions”

“So then you’ll go back...”

“Back to the 18th, yea” Ray replies

 

3 weeks later

 

“I’m really going to miss this”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t find...”

“It wasn’t really about the hand, Fraser” Ray cuts him off

“It wasn’t”

“It was...uh...kind of a goodbye”

“The 18th isn’t that far I’m sure I’ll still see you” replies Ben

“I didn’t take that job...they offered me another one”

“That’s great”

“It’s in Wisconsin” Ray says

 

Silence

 

“Say something, please”

“When do you leave?” asks Ben

“Soon as we get back”

“That’s pretty fast”

“Yea” Ray replies

“I’m going to miss you”

“I’ll still be on the other end of a phone”

 

4 days later

Fraser’s cell phone rings

 

‘Hello’

‘So?’ asks Vecchio

‘We’re on our way’

‘Have you told him you love him, yet?’

‘No, and I’m not going to’ Ben replies

‘Benny...’

‘I can’t, Ray’ Ben cuts him off

‘You think that this will be the worst thing you’ll ever say but I’m telling you it will be the best’

‘You don’t know that for sure’

‘Neither do you’ Vecchio replies

‘That’s true, but I can’t take that risk. It’s bad enough I won’t be able to see him every day. I don’t think I can handle not speaking to him’

‘Alright, see you in 5’

 

Fraser goes back inside

 

“Is that everything?”

“Yep”

 

Ray sticks his bags in the boot

 

“I need to get something from the station”

“So, how many people are there?” Ray asks

“What?”

“My surprise party, it will have to be a short one since I’m leaving in 3 hours”

“How’d...”

“That’s what the phone call was about, right”

“Right” Ben replies

“Let’s go”

 

Ben turns on the engine

 

“So, you didn’t hear exactly what was said”

“No, why?” Ray asks

“No reason”

 

2 hours later

 

Fraser and Ray leave the party. When they get to the car Ray takes out his bags

 

“What’s going on?” asks Ben

“I’m taking a taxi”

“Don’t be silly, let me drive you”

“Fraser, I hate goodbyes which is why I have to do it now”

 

Ray hugs Fraser

 

“Don’t you dare change” Ray tells him

 

They pull apart and a tear drops down Fraser’s eyes

 

“I’ll call you when I get there”

 

Fraser walks back into the station

 

“That was quick”

“Ray’s gone” Ben replies

“I thought you were taking him”

“His choice”

 

Silence

 

“You know what I’m going to head home”

“Benny”

 

Fraser turns back

 

“You ok?”

“No, but nothing you can do will change that” replies Ben

 

Fraser leaves

 

“Ray, we’re all going to Andy’s you coming?” asks Tom

“Yea”

“Ray”

“I’m coming” He replies

“No, Ray I totally forgot about the movers coming” Francesca says

“When?”

“In about an hour”

“So, why are you still standing here?”

“Could you...”

“Why me?” Vecchio cuts him off

“Because you’re my brother and you care”

“Fine”

 

An hour later there’s a knock at Fraser’s door

 

“Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh, sorry”

 

Vecchio goes inside

 

“Is something wrong?” asks Ben

“No not wrong...Benny where’s your phone?”

 

Fraser looks around

 

“I must have left it somewhere” Ben replies

 

Vecchio pulls out a phone out of his pocket

“I found it at Ray‘s place”

“Oh...did you just come over here to give me my phone back”

“It rang, but I didn’t answer it. The person left a message”

“Ok” replies Ben

“You need to see this”

 

Vecchio presses play

 

‘Hey...uh this is pretty weird I know but, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a...really long time.  I always say to myself this is the day then I forget what I was going to say.  Ben, I lied about me and Stella we didn’t split up that morning, it was 3 weeks before'

 

“3 weeks?” Fraser replies

 

‘I don’t know why I lied I guess I thought it would make it easier to hide how I really feel about you...In case you haven’t realised it yet. I’m so in love with you I have been since the first time I met you. I hope that what I said doesn’t change things between us and you’ll still consider me a friend’                                                                                               

 

Silence

 

“What do you want to do?” asks Vecchio

“I’ve got to tell him I love him too”

“Ok, Just...”

“In person” Ben replies

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say”

 

45 minutes they arrive at the train station

 

“Excuse me where does the train to Wisconsin leave”

“Platform 4 the next one is in 45 minutes”

“I’ll take one” Vecchio says

“Return or one way?”

“One way” Vecchio replies

“What about Dief?”

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll look after him till you can get him sent over”

“I’ll pay you back”

“You better” Vecchio replies


	3. Love of my life

The next day Ray’s phone rings

 

‘Hello’

‘Hey, it’s Ray just checking in’ Vecchio replies                                                                             

‘Alright’

‘Uh... you get any visitors today?’

‘Just the milkman why?’ asks Ray

‘No reason’

‘Is that why you called me?’

‘I just...uh...your stuff’

‘What happened to it?’

‘Nothing, but there will be a slight delay’

Delay?’  Ray asks

‘Don’t worry it will get there’

‘When next month’

‘No...’

 

Doorbell rings

 

‘That’s the door’

‘Get it, I’ll wait’ Vecchio says

‘Maybe the milkman is back’

 

Ray opens the door

 

‘Did you know about this?’ asks Ray

‘Bye Ray’

 

Ray puts the phone down

And hugs Fraser

 

“I can’t believe your here”

“I’m here because I got your message” Ben says

“You could have called”

“I could have, but I wanted to surprise you and I can’t really do this on the phone”

 

Fraser leans forward kissing Ray

 

“I was kind of hoping we could give us a try”

“Um, let me think”

 

Ray kisses Fraser

 

3 years later

 

Fraser puts his arms around Ray’s waist and kisses him on the lips.

 

“And morning to you, too”

 

Ray hugs Fraser and kisses him back

 

“Ooh morning wood, I would have thought you were tired after what we did last night”

“(laughs) No it’s not ...well...”

 

Fraser pulls a small box from his pocket

 

“What’s this?” asks Ray

“Open it”

 

Ray rips open the silver shinning paper

 

“Wow, Ben this is...”

“Don’t worry it’s not an engagement ring...unless you want it to be”

 

Ray looks at him

 

“I’m kidding”

“Are you sure, ‘cause...”

“Yea, you’re not ready, and even if you’re never ready I’ve got you and the girls that’s all I need”

 

12 hours later

 

Lily walks into the living room

 

“Dad can we play games?”

“No, it’s late” Vecchio tells her

“Just board games please”

“Go on Ray it is Christmas”

“Alright, but don’t wake the girls” Vecchio says

“Oh... uh...they’re awake”

 

Lily runs back to the room

 

“Lily” Vecchio shouts

“(laughs) you daughter is hilarious” Tom says

 

Ben starts to get up

 

“I’ll go”

 

Ray leaves

 

“All the kids look so much alike. How is that possible?” asks Tom

“Uh...”

“Don’t mind him he’s just kidding” Francesca says

“So you know...”

“She carried you’re babies, yea. Why did you chose Frannie” Tom cuts him off

“We wanted to keep it in the family”

 

Francesca smiles

 

“Well I guess I should get started on the washing” Ben says

“Let me give you a hand”

“Don’t be silly you cooked” Ben replies

“It’s fine” 

 

Fraser and Francesca go to the kitchen

 

10 minutes later

Lily pulls at Fraser’s top

 

“Lily, Are you ok?” Fraser asks

“Come play with us”

“We’re kind of busy here, sweetie” Francesca says

“Pleaseee”

“Ok, I guess the washing can wait”

 

Fraser follows Lily into the bedroom

 

“Who’s winning?” asks Ben

“We are”

“Not unless you cheated while I was gone” Lily says

“Just because you have more points doesn’t mean you’re winning”

“It kind of does” Lily replies

“Who’s next?”

“You” Ray says

“I thought Hannah and Grace were awake”

“There asleep now” Ray replies

 

Fraser joins Lily against Ray and Harley Lily’s best friend

 

“Ok let’s see here”

“Cu...zar, that’s not a word” Ray says

“Zar, (Czar)”

“Foreign words are not aloud you know” Ray says

“It means a person with great power, look it up”

 

Ray looks the word up in the dictionary

 

“Well?” asks Ben

 

Ray slams the dictionary down on the table

 

“We’re going to lose this game” Ray tells Harley

 

30 minutes later

 

“So, that’s 115 points to us and... Oh 15 points to you”

“Don’t get smart, we only need 100 points to catch up” Ray tells her

 

Ray takes his turn

 

“That’s actually 2 wo...”

 

Ray has spelt out the words Marry me. Fraser looks up at Ray who has a ring in his hand

 

“Wait, before you answer, I need to do this properly”

 

Ray gets down on one knee

 

“Ben, you are the love of my life. And I’m lucky to have met you. Do you think you could see it in your heart to say yes to being my husband?

 

Silence

 

“You can answer any time soon”

“Of course I’ll marry you”

“Thank God...Babe little help here, I mean I’m not getting any younger” Ray replies

 

Fraser pulls Ray up and kisses him

Small applause from the door

 

“You planned all of this didn’t you?” Fraser asks

“You don’t know how many times I changed my mind about how I was going to do this”

“I guess you’re plan started with Lily”

“Yea, I think it worked well”  


End file.
